


Are you even really blind?

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Disability, Episode Tag, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy asks (of course he does) but it still breaks Matt's heart that he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you even really blind?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты вообще слепой?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911100) by [LaVie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie)



> Prompt here: https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=268757#cmt268757

“Are you even really blind?”

As soon as Foggy says it, Matt's heart sinks.

Because how could he even think that, that he was faking all those years. Because sure, he's not as blind as Foggy thought, not as blind as anyone can understand, except for maybe Stick, but he is blind.

And it's hard. Of course it is.

 

And he wants to tell Foggy that, how much he's struggled with it. But right now Foggy is angry at him, and Matt is tired and in pain and doesn't have the breath to form the words to explain just how hard it is for him.

Because yes, he is blind.

 

He has his world on fire sense that allows him to form an impression of the world around him, but it's not seeing. He remembers seeing, and this is nothing like it. Because sure, he can place objects in space around him, and know where people are, and even sense movement, but there's so much more that he can't do. Because he's _still_ _blind._

He can't read labels or see colours or recognize stores. He doesn't know how he looks or if his clothes match or whether the cab that's pulling over is free or not. He can't see if his food is burning or if the bread's gone mouldy or if the new couch he just got clashes with the rug.

All he has is what his other senses provide, and while it's great, it's not the same. Of course it isn't.

 

And it's hard. It's so hard every single day balancing that information with everything else that is just noise. At first, he couldn't handle it all, but after Stick... Well, Matt learned quickly.

And on top of all of that, he has to pretend. Because he technically doesn't need his cane to get around, and could read some print with his fingertips if it was printed a certain way, but it's more difficult and more complicated. So maybe at the end of the day, he doesn't need his cane. But he does need a screen reader and braille and described video and talking electronics and so many other things because the world still isn't accessible to him, no matter how far away he can hear.

 

But Foggy finds out that he was the man in the mask running all over the city, beating people up and possibly doing all those other things, and the first question he asks is if Matt is even blind.

And really, Matt can't blame him. He knows it's hard to understand. But he has to try, because Foggy's heart rate is all over the place and Matt can practically taste the anger rolling off him in waves, and Matt can't lose him, can't lose his best friend, not like this.

So he has to try and explain how he does what he does without sight. That yes, it has benefits, but he would still give anything to see the sky one more time. That isn't a lie.

 

He doesn't know how to make Foggy understand that.

But he's got to try.

 


End file.
